


You Remind Me

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jason and Carly's World [27]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly has magical powers.
Relationships: Carly Benson/Jason Morgan
Series: Jason and Carly's World [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427638





	You Remind Me

No matter how crooked his life’s path turned out, she was always waiting for him on the other side.  
  
To touch her skin, just a finger brushing against the soft surface, should not have brought him such life; both coming out of yet still somehow involved in chaotic situations, yet he felt a jolt shut through his entire body as his lips took time to envelop hers.  
  
One person should be allowed to do all the things she did to him – no matter what drama occurred between them – Carly was still the only one to have that power over him.


End file.
